Megaman 2 HD
Sorry for my Engrish ^.^ It's not Megaman 2 HD, IT'S MEGAMAN HD! About The Megaman HD was released on 26th of September 2014.This is the HD Megaman with Megaman X7 reminds graphics. You can purchase the PlayStation Network Store, Xbox Live Arcade and WiiWare. There are rumors that Megaman HD will be available on Nintendo 3DS and WiiU. Price: 10.00 USD (all shops) DLCs: All costs 2.00 USD -New Character, Project no. 09 (Project Man). He can Attack his Proto-saber in hand, Dash and Double Jump. -Eight bonus stages that map Stages robot masters from Megaman 3 (one stage = 2.00 USD) -Endless Attack, Endless Boss Attack and Speedrun Mode for the main game. Robot Masters, Weapons & Weakness: Robots Weapons Weakness Order ID: -Spike Man - Spike Roulette - Weakness - Strike Ball 8. No. 0.87 -Shock Man - Electric Spark - Weakness - Police Club 2. No. 0.88 -Inferno Man - Volcano Erupt -Weakness - Pulse Shock 4. No. 0.89 -Pulse Man - Pulse Shock - Weakness - Electric Spark 3. No. 0.90 -Football Man - Strike Ball - Weakness - Door Meaning 7. No. 0.91 -Door Man - Door Meaning - Weakness - Nightmare Noise 6. No. 0.92 -Dark Man - Nightmare Noise - Weakness - Volcano Erupt 5. No. 0.93 -Police Man - Police Club - Weakness - Spike Roulette 1. No. 0.94 Include: -Megaman, Protoman and Bass mode -8 Robot Master stages -4 packed of Action Dr. Schwab stages -5 final Dr. Willy stages Character's skills: Megaman - He can jump and shoot. JUMP AND SHOOT MAN! OF COURSE! Proto Man - He can slide and charge shot. He can also shoot only two bullets at once. He gets double the damage. Bass - He can shoot in any direction and dash. Stage's designs: Spike Man - Forest and Mine (like... Sting Chameleon?) Shock Man - Fabric (like Bright Man) Inferno Man - Volcano (like Magma Man) Pulse Man - Deserted island and Ocean Football Man - Stadium (like Strike Man, obviously) Door Man - Hotel Dark Man - Cave and Dark Man property Police Man - City Story SORRY FOR BIG ERRORZZZZ Dr. Willy was caught for 11 times. However, any time , any way to exit from the prison. It turned out that helped him in this work. Megaman during his 11 adventure , destroy all the enemies , so now Dr. Willy can not escape from the cell . However , in prison, announced an alarm - Dr. Willy escaped, with the help of mystical robot, which probably came from the past. Using time , Dr. Willy has developed the next 8 robots. But this mystical robot ... looks very familiar ... Secrets In step Door Man can enter the on one of the doors through which you get to hidden level with remixed Vile Theme from MMX3 . In 3rd Dr. Schwab Stage you can jump up to the tower using the Rush Coil , where you'll Proto Man (or when you play Proto Man or Bass meet Megaman ) who hands you the Energy Balancer. Category:Fan Games